La teva decisió (Get a Life)
|year = 2009 |semiplace = 15th |semipoints = 8 |previous = Casanova |next = --|conductor = --|position = --|points = --}} La teva decisió (Get a Life) was the Andorran entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by Susanne Georgi. It was performed in both Catalan and English. It was performed 6th in the first semifinal following Armenia and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 8 points. Due to their string of poor results, Andorra withdrew from the contest permanently, making them the only country to have never participated in the grand final. Lyrics Catalan/English= Sé que m’estimes, malgrat tot Que desconfies de la sort Però no pots negar, és un error Deixar-ho tot serà la fí del nostre amor You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life És el moment de corregir L’adéu serà com un suspir Confio a que l’endemà l’amor tornarà a mi You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life Sabrem lluitar, sabrem seguir Mirar al futur, trobar-te i ser feliç You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life Gonna get you into my life (Ah ah ah I…) (Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right) (Ah ah ah I) I’m coming to life Amor meu, no ho oblidis mai |-| Translation= I know that you love me, despite everything That you distrust luck But you can’t deny it’s a mistake Leaving it all will be the end of our love You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life It’s the moment to set things right The goodbye will be like a sigh I trust that tomorrow love will return to me You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life We’ll be able to fight, we’ll be able to go on To look at the future, to find you and to be happy You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life Gonna get you into my life (Ah ah ah I…) (Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right) (Ah ah ah I) I’m coming to life My love, never forget it Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:Andorra Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers